When my clay no longer explodes
by Millyonkitkats
Summary: Deidara lives in the sand with his girlfriend Sasori wrote this when i first got into Yoai so stay with me please what happens when one day she asks him whats wrong will he tell her the truth or will he just leave her to worry Rated T to be safe


(Deidara's POV)

"Dei-Dei do you have a few minutes to spare?" Sasori, my girlfriend asked.

I looked up form the bingo book, I was suppose to pick someone out of it and kill them. I looked her in the eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked

To shocked at her question to answer her, heck to even think straight. I just grabbed her hands and started saying no and asking her why she had felt that way. She managed to get a hand free from my grip and placed a finger on my mouth and replied.

"You've been in a bad mood way is that"

I knew one thing and that was that Sasori had a way to see very non-odious things as if they where.

"Well" I had to let out a sigh "that day is coming up and it doesn't hold the best of memories and I have a mission to kill some guy named Orochimaru"

I could tell that Sasori's mind was likely running at millions of miles an hour so she would get mad at herself for making me wait so I continued though I knew it would make me cry if I if I went to fat into the story.

"Sasori other than your puppets do you have any weapons, because I can't stand explosions this time of year."

She was shocked and that was saying something normally it she was the one surprising me. Sasori had always been the one on a mission on tomorrow's date so had never saw me like this before after five whole minutes of silence she said.

"Just some knives and throwing stars that are covered in poison but nothing else they're mainly just back up in case someone can brake all of my puppets I have on me. Why don't you like your art on 'that day' though?"

My eyes started to water Sasori quickly got me a dry "tear rag" as we called them. I did my best to quickly clam myself down.

"The day I found out what I could really do with clay" I answered knowing she would push for a better answer I continued "the day I accidently killed my mom, dad, brother, and best friend. The day I ran away ran away from my birth village hidden in the Stone I ran away saying I wanted to move to the sand so they could come and kill me if they wanted but I didn't know then that they would take me so dear to my words every year on the anaversy of 'that day' the stone comes to check up on me and this year I'm not going to be here but they'll get your sent Sasori and … and…" I sadly burst out into tears, I had known they where coming just not this soon.

"So on the aniavery of you coming here, the sand is going to be visited by the stone and if your not here something bad might happen" Sasori rephrased

"Almost they will destroy the sand if they can't find me until they do. The stone is just so dam paranoid about me" I corrected Sasori through my tears.

"Do you want me to go for you then once the stone leave you join me then?" Sasori offered.

"Thanks, but that would only happen if my clay couldn't explode."

"You mean like when I do this?" she said grabbing my hand then kissing one of my hand mouths

"Hey you know I like it much better kisses much better on this mouth" I pouted pointing to my main mouth (one on my face).

"Well I wasn't sure if you where done talking or not" She countered

"Either way I won't want to make you of all people to wait Sasori, or get hurt that's why when I say this Please don't yell at me."

"What is it Deidara?" She asked

"Promise me that when ever the stone comes and you're here make a run or it and hide in my art room." I begged

"In your art room why" Sasori asked confused

"come here" I picked her up and carried her all the way to th art room, well my art room anyway. I set her down and opened the door and she gasped at five sculptures.

"You made these and didn't blow them up " she asked almost as if to her it was to good to be true

"Yes can you guess who they are of?" I asked

"She took a better look at the five sculptures and gasped "that one is of me and these three are your relatives, my guess is mom, dad, and brother or cusion but I don't know who the fifth is of."

"Brother, and the fifth was my best friend at that age, Zetsu however he started hanging out with a boy named Tobi just before 'it' happened" I flinched at the thought of Tobi "yes their people who are or where important to me, when the person dies naturally they explode when they are killed it slowly fades into a yellowish color and loses its ability to explode."

Sasori looked at me most likely wondering why I had told her this .

"So why exactly do you want me to hide here?" She asked

"Because this place protects those who have clay doubles" I grabbed her hand and continued "please promise me Sasori, I can't lose a fifth person" I lose myself again to sorrow, curse human emotions.

Sasori freed her hands with puppet mastery justu and wiped my tears from my eyes before looking into to them and said.

"I would hurt you when the clay you want to explode doesn't and even then I couldn't hurt you on purpose"

"when my clay no longer explodes"

"When your clay no longer explodes" Sasori said giving me one last kiss before I left to go on my mission.


End file.
